


Perfect II

by White_Ithiliel



Series: Space trash bin [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Adoptive parents AU, Aldera, Alderaan, BAMF Tahl, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Family, Obi-Wan is 6/7 years old, Qui is a Biology teacher, Racism, Tahl is a History teacher, Tooka kitten, non-Jedi AU, tooka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Ithiliel/pseuds/White_Ithiliel
Summary: Qui-Gon and Tahl try to be the best parents Obi-Wan could dream of, and succeed. Their adoptive son is very happy, and life on Alderaan is wonderful. Just family fluff and humor, basically.Sequel to Perfect but can be read alone.





	

"You want to leave Coruscant?" Qui-Gon asks, obviously surprised by Tahl's sudden and totally unexpected outburst. "Why?"

"I already told you," she snaps, though she keeps her voice low, afraid to wake up Obi. "This planet is no place to raise a child! Especially one as bright, pure and curious as our son. I don't want him to grow up here, in a world made of durasteel and ferroconcrete with skyscrapers and speeders as far as the eye can see! I want him to have a  _ real  _ childhood, with forests and rivers, somewhere where he can run, climb, swim and  _ breathe _ ."

Qui-Gon runs a hand through his long hair, apparently hesitant.

"I completely understand, I really do, but what of his schooling? Coruscant has the best schools in the whole galaxy," he argues without real conviction. "And what of our jobs?"

"Aw, come on Qui! Neither of us was raised on a Core world, and it never proved to be a problem. And as for our jobs… Well, didn't your boss said there was a vacancy for a Biology teacher in the famous University of Alderaan?" she says, eyes shining with excitation. "That would be perfect for you. Me, I've had enough with being a History teacher anyway. I can stay home and take care of Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon stays silent, visibly considering her words, but Tahl can feel he's going to accept - their Force-bond has always been strong enough to feel his emotions. 

Since Qui still looks undecided, she presses the matter.

"I know how much you love nature. Have you ever seen a tree or even a plant that wasn't growing in a pot, here on Coruscant?" 

And Tahl's beautiful eyes meet his, her gaze pleading and a soundless  _ please, for me _ on her lips. 

That breaks any resistance he may still have. He wraps his strong arms around his slender wife's middle and makes her twirl in the air, laughing.

"Alright, alright, enough with the puppy eyes, my love! You know I can never resist you. But we have to ask Obi-Wan though. He may not want to leave."

The delighted squeal coming from their - supposedly asleep - son's room is enough of an answer. Half a second later, an auburn comet rushes through the door at light speed and collides against their legs, almost sending them to the ground, and then proceeds to hug said legs fiercely. 

"Really?? We're going to leave?? We can go on a planet with real ve- vega- vegetation?"

The Jinns' eyes meet and they smile, simultaneously lifting the young child in their arms. 

"Yes, my little one," Tahl says, struggling to hide her adoration. 

_ How can such a perfect little boy be ours to raise and love? How can we be so blessed? _

"... Did you just listen to our entire conversation?" she add after a heartbeat, scowling mockingly. 

"Yep," Obi-Wan grins, blue-grey eyes shining with pride. "I did it with the Force!"

Qui-Gon just shrugs helplessly at Tahl's raised eyebrows, mouth quirking up in the beginning of a smirk. Their son beams, oblivious, and clings tightly to his parents.

"Does that mean we're going to have a real house? Does that mean I can have a  _ pet _ ???"

_ Oh dear.  _

A pause. 

_ Qui-Gon, stop smirking! He's NOT getting a pet!  _

"Of course you can have a pet, Obi."

_ Qui-Gon!!! _

* * *

 

"Are you certain this is a good school, Qui?" Tahl asks with a frown, arms crossed over her chest. 

She doesn't inquire about the house he has found. She trusts him completely on that regard. But as for Obi's education… Well, that is another matter entirely. She is  _ not  _ going to let her little sunshine receive anything but the best teaching possible. She is ready to homeschool him if she has to!

Qui-Gon sighs, falsely exasperated. 

"I told you, Tahl. That is the best elementary school in all Aldera," and he raises his hand calmly as she's about to cut him off. "And  _ yes _ , before you ask for the hundredth time, it  _ is  _ inter-racial, like about  _ every  _ school on Alderaan."

"Alright," Tahl concedes, perhaps a little curtly. "But you know I'm still going to hack their files to make sure they are as good as you describe them."

"I know," her husband laughs, kissing her hand with infinite tenderness. "You wouldn't be my Tahl otherwise," he adds, deep blue eyes sparkling with amusement and boundless love.

And she all but melts, flinging her arms around Qui-Gon's neck and hugging him fiercely, marveling at how lucky she is to have him. 

The house is wonderful. It's within the capital, granted, but it still has a wonderful garden and Aldera couldn't be more different from Coruscant anyway. The city is like a jewel or a treasure hidden in the beautiful Triplehorn mountains, a white pearl resting on its blue velvet case - the sparkling lake. 

Obi-Wan is bouncing off the walls, delighted, and Tahl can't help but feel really excited too. The house is modern, and has spacious rooms and large windows that let the sun flow in. 

"Oh, Qui, this is so amazing," she murmurs as they all sit on the sofa and admire the sun set across the faraway snowy peaks. 

And she kisses him on the lips, their love  _ irradiating  _ the whole room. 

"You are cute," a small and slightly drowsy voice suddenly states very seriously. "I think you two should hug and kiss even  _ more _ often, because you look really happy when you do it."

And Obi-Wan falls asleep on Qui-Gon's lap, a smile on his adorable little face.

"Now," Qui-Gon smiles, "how about we get him a pet?"

Tahl punches him lightly on the shoulder, laughing.

"Over my dead body."

* * *

 

The creature has two pointed ears, two round black eyes currently closed in sleep, two slits instead of a real nose, a  _ large  _ mouth, a thick tail and four bird-like feet. And it's brown and furry.  _ Furry _ . As in "leaves hairs everywhere" furry.

"Qui, what is that  _ thing _ ?" Tahl questions, voice ice cold as she lifts the obviously very young animal by the neck and studies it. It doesn't even as much as twitch. 

"... A tooka?" comes the cheeky answer. 

"A  _ what _ ?" 

" _ Adoris feline _ , a subspecies of feline cat," replies Qui-Gon with his  _ I'm a Biology teacher - what did you expect? _ grin.

Tahl sighs dramatically, putting the kitten down. It purrs and waves its tail, but doesn't wake up. 

"Where did you find  _ that _ ?" she asks, trying to sound annoyed but finding more difficult by the second.

How is she supposed to keep scowling when she is looking at such a handsome face? This is unfair. And Qui-Gon shouldn't be allowed to tie his hair into a bun. That's  _ gorgeous _ . 

"Her," his deep voice brings her back to reality. "Where did I find  _ her _ . She's a two months old female. One of my colleague gave her to me because he knows our son loves animals."

And still his infuriating grin, the one that means  _ I win this round _ .

Tahl closes her eyes, and gathers what she can of the Force, using it to give a yank to a lock of her insufferable husband's dark hair, eliciting a rather unmanly yelp of pain. 

"All right, Obi-Wan can have the tooka. But I'm warning you, Qui-Gon Jinn: if this  _ beast  _ breaks or soils anything,  _ you  _ clean up. And I'm not the one feeding it."

"Her."

"Whatever."

* * *

 

Obi-Wan names his kitten Seela, which means  _ dancer _ in Twi'Leki, a language that the small boy seems to love. And indeed, Seela likes to dance. She waves her tail rhythmically every time she hears music, and even wiggles whenever somebody sings. 

Which is incredibly cute. 

She does have a temper, however, and protested vehemently when they tried to make her sleep elsewhere than on Obi's bed. 

Now, it is not unusual to enter a room and find both her and her little master resting on the floor with a blanket, curled up into two small balls, a smile on their lips. Because yes, to Tahl undying amazement, Tookas can smile. 

They also both make baby noises, and Qui-Gon and Tahl's friends and acquaintances can't help but melt at the sight. 

And of course, Mr  _ long-haired gundark _ smirks whenever someone brings up the topic. He even sends teasing comments to his wife through their bond, the son of a  _ bantha _ . She wonders why she married him, sometimes. And then, she remembers how much she adores him, and gets  _ really  _ annoyed at herself. 

Because she is  _ really  _ in love with that man.

* * *

 

"Excuse me Madam, can I help you?" a blond Human woman (whom, Tahl assumes, is a teacher) asks her for no apparent reason, a polite smile on her bright red lips. 

Tahl smiles back, wishing to make a good impression. She is here to fetch her son after what has been his first day of school, and though he's still in the playground with the other children she can feel in the Force that he is really eager to tell her everything in details.

"No, it's all right, thank you. I'm actually waiting for Obi-Wan," she says, extending her hand and expecting the supposed schoolmistress to take it. 

But to Tahl's surprise the other woman's features instantly turn skeptical if not downright hostile and she ignores the offered hand. 

"Obi-Wan didn't mention he had a nanny. Could you please…"

Tahl immediately cuts the blond off, nearly scandalized. 

"I am not his  _ nanny _ ! I am his mother!"

But the other has the rudeness to almost snort in disbelief, and she clearly broadcasts her incredulity in the Force. That makes Tahl even more irritated. Practically angry, which is a pretty rare occurrence since she usually manages to stay calm in every possible situation. 

The blond dares open her mouth again, much to Tahl's ire. 

"With all due respect, Madam, Obi-Wan is clearly Human while you…" and the schoolmistress hesitates, apparently unable to recognize her interlocutor's subspecies. 

_ Qui-Gon, Force, and Gods above, you'll have to forgive me but I'm about to punch this detestable woman right in the face.  _

Tahl manages to crack a terribly forced smile - one that probably shows how strong her desire for murder is - and leans forward, forcing  _ Ms blond hair and red lips _ to take a step back.

"I am Noorian. Near-Human from the Noori system, in the Expansion Region. I am Obi-Wan Jinn's  _ adoptive _ mother, and my name is Tahl Jinn. Now, if you would please excuse me, I am here to fetch my son."

And she shoves the other aside, all thoughts of politeness forgotten. 

Obi-Wan starts running the second he sees her, and he flings himself into her outstretched arms.

"Mom!!!"

"Hello, my little one."

The warmth of her baby boy's Force signature instantly soothe her internal turmoil and she walks triumphantly toward her speeder, carrying Obi on her hip. The other parents cast impressed glances at her. Another Near-Human mother (olive skin, blue eyes - probably Mirialan) even congratulates her with a grin.

"Don't worry, she's the only one like that in the whole school, and she's not even a real teacher. She's a secretary."

And Tahl can't help but outright laugh.

_ Next time, I'm bringing my diplomas. _

* * *

 

_ "So you're adopted?" asks a Human boy, slightly scornful. _

_ "Yep!" Obi-Wan beams, oblivious to the others' contempt.  _

_ "How can you be happy about it?" inquires a Mirialan girl, dumbfounded. _

_ "Mom and Dad chose me. That means I must be special. That mean  _ they _ find me special. We moved from Coruscant to Alderaan just because Mom wanted me to be happy. And Dad gave me Seela, my tooka, just because he wanted me to be happy. That means they both love me very much. Why would I be  _ unhappy _?" _

_ And there is such innocence in that question that Ms Frayus - the schoolmistress - has to discreetly wipe a tear that was trailing down her cheek.   _

_ And the little auburn-haired boy makes a funny face, obviously feeling sorry for his classmates, who haven't been  _ chosen  _ by their parents, who haven't  _ Tahl and Qui-Gon Jinn _ as parents and who aren't intelligent enough to understand how  _ amazing _ it is to have Tahl and Qui-Gon Jinn as parents.  _

 


End file.
